Guide pratique pour une bonne fanfic'
by Bloody-Adonis
Summary: Tout est dit dans le titre ! Je ne me prends pas pour une experte, mais je tenais à partager ce top 8 des petits conseils pour réussir sa fanfiction. (Si j'ai classé ça dans "Saint Seiya" et "Undertaker Riddle", c'est parce que je devais absolument classer pour publier et pare qu'il y a une référence pour chacun de ces mangas dans la liste). Bonne lecture !


En tant que lectrice assidue, j'adore découvrir de nouveaux univers et de nouvelles fanfictions sur la toile. Mais, parfois, il y a des fanfictions que... je n'arrive pas à lire. Fautes d'orthographe à la pelle, scénario pas top ou pas assez développé, mise en forme en lignes de dialogue, ... plein de choses qui me dégoûtent d'une fanfiction qui pourrait être très intéressante !

C'est pourquoi, ici, je vais donner quelques petits conseils pour bien rédiger sa fanfiction.

 **Je ne me considère pas comme une spécialiste, professionnelle ou autres et ces conseils ne sont que purement subjectif !**

Libre à vous de les suivre ou les ignorer.

* * *

N°1 : Rédiger des notes

Nous avons tous eu ce problème: on a plein plein d'idées - voire même toute l'histoire - dans notre tête. Seulement voilà, notre cerveau n'est pas super coopératif et il oublie des scènes qu'on s'était déjà toutes imaginées.

Pas de panique, il y a une solution: la prise de notes ! Dans un cahier, sur des post-it, ou même dans le bloc-note de son portable (c'est beau, la technologie) ! Prenez note de tout ce qui vous passe par la tête et prenez toujours de quoi noter quand vous sortez: une idée peut se pointer à tout moment ! Relire les notes de temps en temps peut même faire fleurir de nouvelles idées.

N°2 : Faire un schéma narratif

Qu'est-ce qu'un schéma narratif ? C'est comme un résumé de l'histoire, mais en schéma (très recherché, comme définition). Il se présente généralement comme ceci:

 _Situation Initiale_ = _Élément Perturbateur_ = _Péripéties_ = _Élément Réparateur_ = _Situation Finale_

* Situation Initiale (SI) : Qui? Où? Quand? On plante le décor, décrit le personnage et ses occupations. La situation est stable.

* Élément Perturbateur (EP) : On fait intervenir un personnage ou u événement qui perturbe la situation. Il conduit à la quête ou la mission du héro.

* Péripéties (P) : On rédige les actions qui vont faire partie de la quête. Il peut y avoir plusieurs péripéties selon vos envies.

* Élément Réparateur (ER) : On résout la situation. C'est l'échec ou la réussite de la quête.

* Situation Finale (SF) : L'histoire est terminée, on met un mot bref sur le nouvel équilibre ou on retourne à la situation finale.

Un petit exemple de schéma narratif :

SI : Saori est à la tête de la fondation Kido. Son grand père a envoyé des gamins combattre aux quatre coins du monde pour récupérer des armures et devenir des chevaliers. Elle les fait combattre dans un grand tournoi.

EP : Ikki, un des chevalier, perturbe le tournoi en volant la récompense qui devait être offerte au gagnant: l'armure d'or du sagittaire.

P : Seiya et ses camarades tentent de récupérer l'armure. Ils poursuivent Ikki jusque sur l'Île de la Reine Morte après avoir récupérer trois pièces de l'armure au Japon.

ER : Seiya arrive à ramener Ikki à la raison mais un autre adversaire arrive et vole les morceaux d'armure. Il provoque une eruption volcanique qui tue Ikki.

SF : Seiya a perdu l'armure et Ikki. Il a échoué à sa quête.

Rédiger un schéma narratif aide à se faire une idée précise de l'histoire, à ne pas perdre le fil et à toujours se rappeler de la finalité de l'histoire pour éviter les incohérence à la rédaction.

N°3 : Lire des fanfictions/romans/nouvelles

Il y a tellement de raisons pour lesquelles je peux vous conseiller de lire beaucoup:

\- Ça inspire : Vous aurez pleins de nouvelles idées, que ce soit pour des lieux, des actions, des personnages, des contextes, ... Mais attention: s'inspirer n'est pas copier! La nuance est importante pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Maintenant, il ne faut pas voir le plagiat partout.

\- On apprend des petits trucs sympa sur la mise en forme, sur les différents styles littéraires et on peut trouver des tournures de phrases très jolies qu'on pourra toujours réutiliser.

\- On travaille sa grammaire, son orthographe et sa mise en forme!

N°4 : Travailler son orthographe et sa grammaire

Je suis peut-être une extrême maniaque de l'orthographe et de la grammaire, mais je ne sais pas lire un texte criblé de fautes! Une mauvaise orthographe peut dégoûter un éventuel lecteur donc, s'il vous plait, munissez-vus d'un dictionnaire et d'un Bescherelle. Je vous promets, ça sauve des œuvres! Imaginez si J.K. Rowling avait écrit Harry Potter en langage SMS: le sorcier aux lunettes rondes n'aurait pas eu autant de succès.

N°5 : Travailler sa mise en forme

Une chose à laquelle j'ai souvent eu affaire et qui m'a aussi coupée l'envie de lire - et que je considère souvent comme une erreur - : une rédaction digne d'une pièce de théâtre. Je m'explique : j'ai souvent vu des fanfiction qui se présentait uniquement en lignes de dialogue. Il n'y a rien sur le décor ou le contexte et l'histoire est rédigée telle un scénario comme ceci:

Riddle : *se sert un thé* Les oiseaux font entendre leur doux chant... Les arômes de vanille et de rose me flattent le palais... Et enfin... *il regarde sur sa droite un garçon pendu au plafond, la tête en bas, accroché à une chaîne* Je contemple un jeune garçon aux traits déformés par l'effort... Aah, quel spectacle enchanteur! C'est le paradis...

Hayato : Dis donc ! Tu parles d'un entrainement ! A quoi ça sert de me pendre par les pieds ?! J'ai le sang qui me monte à la tête... Et toi, tu prends le thé tranquillos !

Riddle : Tu es beaucoup plus mignon quand tu pleurer que quand tu ris... J'ai fait là une belle découverte...

Hayato : Tu m'écoutes ?!

Aucun décor, on ne sait rien de ce qu'il se passe, on ne connait pas les personnages (et c'est pire si on les appelle ?1, ?2 ou ?3). Donc, s'il vous plait, arrêter les fanfictions en scénario... Par pitié.

N°6 : Mettre des détails

Un problème très commun: les chapitre trop courts. C'est souvent du a un manque de description et a des phrases trop brèves. Il ne faut pas hésiter à rajouter des description, des détails et à se renseigner sur internet ou dans des livres sur tel ou tel sujet pour être complet et compréhensible, sans pour autant faire trop de répétitions. Il faut garder à l'esprit qu'une histoire trop courte est souvent frustrante.

N°7 : Ne pas se décourager

On a tous connu le syndrome de la page blanche. Ce moment où on bloque complètement sur la suite de nos idées. Ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air ! Reprenez vos notes et relisez-les (elles sont importantes, les notes !), relisez l'entièreté de ce que vous avez déjà rédigé et, si ça ne vient toujours pas, laissez la fanfiction pour le moment, vous y reviendrez plus tard. Relisez des histoires, des mangas, des BD, et, vous verrez, les idées reviendront d'elles-même.

N'hésitez pas non-plus à demander de l'aide à un lecteur ou à un autre auteur. Ils sont souvent de bon conseil. Le lecteur connait votre travail et, si la fanfiction est bien rédigée et qu'il lit chapitre par chapitre - un peu comme on regarde une série -, il s'imaginera la suite au fur et à mesure; et un auteur a de l'expérience derrière lui et il a sans aucun doute lui aussi une imagination bien fournie.

N°8 : Oser se lancer

La dernière chose à faire est de se lancer. Peu importe que vous la publiiez ou pas, peu importe que vous la fassiez lire ou pas. Le principal est de tenter, de s'amuser, de faire travailler son imaginaire et d'évoluer.

* * *

Quoi qu'il en soit, laissez parler votre imaginaire, écrivez, exprimez et communiquez votre univers dans des fanfictions !


End file.
